Family Conversation
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Gibbs and Kyle talk, while Abby sleeps, and get to know each other. Set at the end of Season 10 Episode Two.


Family Conversation

**Summary: **Kyle and Gibbs watch Abby sleep, and spend some time doing some bonding of their own. Set after Season 10 Episode 2.

Abby was asleep. Gibbs checked his watch. Less than five minutes since she'd brought her brother into his house, less than three since he and Kyle had gone to get beers. He knew she'd been exhausted, having nightmares two and three times a night, but he hadn't thought she'd fall asleep so fast. Then again, ever since the one debacle where she'd been threatened, she'd gotten used to coming to his house for comfort. And used to sleeping on his couch, wrapped in his quilts.

"She is sleeping. She seemed so energetic just a moment ago..." Kyle's voice was soft, considering.

Gibbs smiled. "That's Abby." He watched her sleep, a smile on her face bringing an answering one to her brother's. And his. "Did she have any Caf-Pow?"

"No. I do not think so." Kyle blinked. "We had tea, and lunch, and dinner while we talked. I think she had a soda, but I do not remember any...Caf-Pow?"

"She drinks a lot of it at work. It's her favorite." Gibbs grinned again. "If you're gonna spend a lot of time with her, best get a stock of it. She'll let you know which one's her favorite flavor of the month." He stopped to think. "I think it's the cherry, this time."

"I will remember. Cherry flavored Caf-Pow." Kyle's eyes were solemn in the low light. "Abby...she works with you. At NCIS, yes?" Gibbs nodded. "That place...I heard that there was a terrorist attack there, months ago. Several buildings were blown up."

"Yeah. They were." he sensed where the young man was going with this, but figured it was better to let him ask the questions.

"Abby...was she there? Was she hurt?" The words were backed with all the concern of a loving brother. Just the way Abby sounded when she asked about his team.

"She was there. In her lab. I got to her just before the bomb went off." Gibbs paused to take a sip of his drink, and decide how to answer the next question. "Hurt...physically, not much. A couple scrapes. Mentally, emotionally...yeah. It's been pretty rough for her, for all of us."

Kyle nodded. "I understand, a little, perhaps. But Abby...I wish to help her. As my friend. As my sister." A troubled expression crossed the young-looking face. "That she came so close to death, that I nearly lost her before I even knew her...this is troubling."

"Yeah. I'm sure it is." He'd had near misses like that of his own, and some losses.

"How can I help?" Kyle turned to him, his bright eyes serious.

"Be here." Gibbs gestured. "Be a part of her life. I wouldn't recommend a career change, but you can be a part of the rest of her life. Be her brother, take her out, share things with her. That's what she needs." he paused, then continued in a softer voice. "After the explosion, she had nightmares. About being alone. About losing everyone."

"About you. And your team." The words surprised him, but Kyle met his upraised eyebrow with a shy, warm smile. Exactly like Abby's. "I do not know her well, but we have spoken much today. And I have heard how she speaks of you. And of her friends. Tony. McGee. Ziva. And Jimmy and Ducky. She speaks of you so warmly. Like family."

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "I think of her as family too. We all do."

Kyle nodded. He took a long swallow of his beer, then spoke softly. "Abby said...you are a boat builder, yes? A carpenter? She said you made things with wood."

The change in topic was a little abrupt, but Gibbs understood it, welcomed it even. He was Abby's family, an adopted father figure, and Kyle was Abby's family, a brother, but they didn't quite know each other yet. "Sure." He jerked his head toward the doorway. "I just finished a project, haven't quite started a new one, but you're welcome to have a look."

"I would like that." Kyle smiled and followed him down the stairs. Wide open eyes took in the basement, the tools, the stack of wood Gibbs had bought. The young man glanced at him, and Gibbs gave him a nod of permission. Then Kyle was roaming his basement, hands running over the assortment of tools hanging on pegs, nails and screws in jars, files, chisels, and the desk full of various types of sandpaper. "So many tools." He ran fingers over them again. "You do not have any power tools?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I like to use my hands. Takes longer, but it feels better."

Kyle nodded. "I like to build things, sometimes. But I do not often have time. Besides...I am better at working with animals. But I would like to learn more, about this woodwork you do."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm thinking of starting another boat. One for the team." He wondered, idly, who he'd name it after. Shannon, whose presence in his heart and dreams was finally becoming more peaceful than painful? Jenny, to come to terms with her loss? Corporal Mann, or Dr. Ryan, to commemorate a warm relationship, brief as they'd been? Or perhaps...Abby, for the family he still had. Ziva would kill him, if he named a boat after her. "You can help, if you like. As long as you're careful."

"I would be." Kyle smiled brightly, his fingers caressing the wood Gibbs had bought.

Gibbs chuckled. "That's what Abby said. First time she came down here, she was tired, stressed, and she chipped a chunk out of the hull supports with one of my chisels." he smiled fondly at the memory, though at the time neither the situation nor the damage had been funny. "Took me several hours to repair and reshape it after the damage."

Kyle laughed too. His laugh was quieter than Abby's and deeper, but just as warm. "I would be careful. And I think Abby would too." He ran his hands over the wood again. "You build boats with your family, Gibbs?"

Gibbs considered. It was a somewhat personal question, and a difficult one to answer. He had loved building boats with Kelly and Shannon. He had never even tried to build one with his three ex-wives after that. He didn't think McGee had ever helped him with a project, and Tony had regarded it rather dubiously. Palmer had never even been in his house. But he shared his boats with Tony, working while Tony talked. And with Ziva and Abby, for much the same reasons. Ducky and Fornell had not shared his passion for woodwork, but they shared time and stories and bourbon, or whiskey. He had shared boats with Mike, while talking about cases. He had never built one with his father, but they had made Christmas toys together.

"I am sorry." Kyle was staring at him with a pensive expression. "I was...too forward..."

"Don't apologize." Gibbs shook his head, and decided to answer the question honestly. "I built boats with my family, when they were alive. Now, with my team...yeah. Sometimes. When it feels right." He hadn't shared the project of Mike's coffin with anyone.

"Abby did not tell me...that you had lost a family." The words were hesitant, shy and uncertain.

"Wife and daughter. It was a long time ago." He saw the boy's uncertain face, so like Abby's, and waved a hand toward the upstairs. "There's pictures on the mantel."

Kyle nodded, but didn't make a move to go up. Instead, he was considering Gibbs, then he looked away. "I have lost contact with my own family. I knew...that I was adopted. Different. Abby has told me of her adopted brother, who she speaks with, and her parents, who are gone. And that she loved them. But...she speaks more of you."

Gibbs nodded, but waited. There was clearly something on Kyle's mind.

After a moment, he spoke again. "You...Abby is family to you now, yes? Your daughter?"

"Yeah. She and Ziva." He raised his beer for another swallow, and was vaguely surprised to find it empty.

"And the others, they are family too? Sons, and brothers?"

Gibbs considered. Tony, his wayward wild young man who had grown into a responsible, respectable adult. McGee, shy and strong, intelligent but not always street smart. But learning. Palmer, young and naive and awkward, who had come back home from his own wedding to help them. Who loved them. Brie had told him what Palmer had said, of their wedding, and the family he missed having there. Ducky. Too old to be a son, not quite a father. Maybe the older brother he wished he'd had, sometimes. "Yeah. They are."

Kyle nodded, and his expression was wistful. "I would like to meet them. Your team. Your family. Abby's family."

"Sure. We can arrange something." Gibbs nodded.

Kyle met his eyes, as young and vulnerable as Abby, and just as insecure. "Do you think...do you think it is possible...that I will ever be family? I think...I would like to be your son too." The admission was soft, but it hung in the quiet air of the basement like a mountain, all the more powerful for the fact that it was made so soon after their meetings. "I should like to try, I think, to be a part of Abby's family."

Gibbs smiled, then set his bottle down and moved forward. He already knew that this boy liked physical contact as much as his sister. He rarely ever embraced his boys, but each one demanded an individual response, and he had held them when they needed it. He stepped forward, then took Kyle's arm carefully, gently. "You were family the moment Abby found you. The moment you walked through my door, you belonged with us. That's how it is."

Kyle blinked. "But...you do not know me very well, and your team...not at all."

"Doesn't matter. In my team, we take care of our own." He cupped the boy's head, as he did Abby's when she needed comforting. "You matter to Abby, then you matter to me. You're her brother, and you care about her, so that makes you one of mine too."

Wide, innocent eyes stared at him. Then Kyle took a half step forward and lunged against him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. I will...I will do everything to make you proud. I will not disappoint you Gibbs."

"Not worried about it." he was smiling, even though Kyle couldn't see it. "I'll only be upset with you if you hurt Abby."

Kyle broke away and shook his head. "I will not. I will not ever...not if I can avoid it."

"Thought you'd say that. Everything else is fine." He smiled and settled on the bench.

"You are sure?" Kyle looked uncertain.

Gibbs couldn't help laughing. "Yeah. Well, I might get upset if you get yourself hurt, or in danger, but everything else...yeah." He paused. "I won't lie. I have a temper, and I get irritable. Even with Abby and Ducky sometimes. I'm pretty strict with my team a lot of the time. But if I get angry, I'll get over it. And if my temper gets the best of me, I'll try to make it up to you. But if I lose my temper, it doesn't mean I hate you. Hell, it doesn't always even mean I'm angry at you. You can ask Abby about that."

Kyle nodded. "That is...Abby told me, that you were like this. And I can live with this."

Gibbs nodded. "Did she tell you about the time she hand-cuffed me to her desk?"

Kyle looked appropriately startled. "She...she did?"

"Uh-huh. I left for a while. I came back to help with some stuff, but I thought I was going to leave again. Abby hand-cuffed me to the desk and called security on me." He'd been irritated at the time, but he no longer minded.

"You came back? For her?" Kyle looked interested.

"For everyone. But yeah." Gibbs cocked his head towards the upstairs. "Probably ought to go check on her. She might be waking up soon."

They made their way upstairs again. Abby was still asleep. Gibbs smiled fondly at her, then took his bottle and Kyle's to throw into recycling, and Abby's to put in the fridge. The bottles clinked, and at the sound, Abby blinked her eyes open. "Gibbs? Kyle?" She blushed, then sat up. "How long was I asleep?"

Gibbs smiled and perched on one edge of the couch, while Kyle took a chair. "Not long. Just long enough for your brother and I to talk."

Abby blinked at him, still obviously tired. "Talk as in bonding kind of talk, or talk as in 'Gibbs warning away any potential danger and being all stern' kind of talk?"

Kyle smiled. "He showed me his basement, and said I could help him with his boats, and learn how to work with wood. He said we could be family, and that I could meet everyone."

"Oh." Abby stared at him. "So, like, _really_ bonding kind of talk."

"Sure." Gibbs gave her a warm, fatherly smile and an awkward one armed hug. "He's your brother. Family's important Abs." He released her, then ruffled her hair gently.

"He is as nice as you said he would be." Kyle smiled broadly. "I would like to meet the rest of your important people, Abby."

"Yeah, I'd like you to. Only, I don't know when. I mean, I guess you could get a visitor pass to NCIS, but then...well, I'd have to explain to Vance, and that could be totally awkward. Plus, it's not really the right place for a social gathering. Unless it's an emergency, which I hope we don't have for a really long time. And anyway, Ducky's still out, so..."

"You were planning to throw a party for Palmer, before everything happened." Gibbs interjected before she could wind herself up any further.

"Well, yeah. But he's married now, and everything."

"Doesn't matter. That's why they created the term 'belated'." Gibbs gave her a quiet smile, with a hint of mischief. "Go ahead and throw a party for him, to celebrate his marriage. Or hell, even to celebrate the fact that we're all together, and still in one piece. Or just to celebrate finding family." Abby was staring at him, and he had to admit he understood why. He wasn't normally one to suggest a party, though he _had_ participated in Palmer's impromptu bachelor party, and gotten all the younger agents drunk. "You know they're going to want to meet him." He gestured to Kyle, sitting in his chair.

"Yeah. I guess so. It's just, the mood hasn't really seemed right for a party...since, well, you know."

"All the more reason." He nodded. "We could all use something to celebrate."

"Yeah. And Ziva said she was looking for me, to find the good in the world." Like a light being turned on, Abby's eyes brightened. "And I did. I found my brother, and I feel totally better, I guess." She jumped up. "Thanks Gibbs. I'll try and plan something, for soon. Promise me you'll come, okay?"

"Sure." He knew he would, if only to see everyone's faces when Abby introduced her twin to them. He couldn't recall if she'd told anyone but him about Kyle. Whether she had or not, he suspected most of them had forgotten in all the fuss, and anyway, the reality was for more interesting than anything any of them could imagine. Ziva would probably keep her cool, but DiNozzo would go off the deep end with speculation, and McGee would probably be embarrassed, seeing as he'd once been Abby's boyfriend, and still had feelings for her.

In the meantime, Abby was happy, and she was swaying on her feet. Gibbs smiled and rose to his. "You can start planning tomorrow. For now..." He cupped her face, as he had Kyle's downstairs. "Go home, you and Kyle. Get some rest. Get some sleep. Okay? I'll see you at work."

Abby nodded, looking sleepy. "Okay. You get some rest too."

"I will." He glanced at her, then at Kyle. "You okay to see her home?" He honestly wasn't sure which one of them would be safer behind the wheel.

"Yes." Kyle nodded, then held out his hand. "I will see you again. Not at work, but..." He trailed off.

"Whenever you like. Whenever Abby brings you by, or you want to stop in for a chat. I don't lock my door." He shook Kyle's hand. "I'll see you at the party, if not before."

"Yes. With the rest of Abby's family. Your family." Kyle smiled.

"Yours too." Gibbs returned the smile, then watched as Abby and Kyle stepped carefully down to the car. Abby took the driver's seat, since it was her car. Gibbs stayed where he was, watching as two dark shapes buckled up, as the car started, and music as well, then slowly pulled away. Then, when the tail-lights were spots in the distance, he turned away and shut his door, thinking of the unexpected ending to his evening.

Kyle. Abby's brother. So like his twin, but different as well. The newest member of the haphazard family he had built around himself. He thought of the party that he knew Abby would plan, thought of what his team's responses would be, to the young man. He smiled, then turned to settle on his couch, still warm from Abby's presence. He sat a moment, then stretched out, thinking of further meetings with the young man, of showing him how to build a boat by hand, of talking. He took Abby out for her birthday every year. This year he'd take both of them. He wondered if Kyle liked the same kind of food Abby did.

Gibbs smiled in the dark and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. He was looking forward to this.

_**Author's Note:** Total fluff, or mostly. I couldn't help it. It was just such a precious moment. I know Gibbs is a little more open here than he usually is in the series, but this is a special moment, and really, it's family._


End file.
